Isle of Lesbos
The Isle of Lesbos is a mythical island located somewhere in the Aegean Sea. Or so Lesbians would have us think. In Truthy it is oh so very real and the most closely guarded secret of the lesbian community. Inhabited by the ancient all female warrior race named The Amazons, it lies in a secluded chain of islands east of Sparta. Amazons are Spartan woman who were banished for having severe PMS ad too many headaches come "Booty Time." Lesbos Government The lesbian government is made up of a parliamentary monarchy. The Monarchs hold the title of "The Butch King" and "Femme Queen" of The "House of Sappho" (after the decimation of the "House of the Drag King" in 1672). The Isle of Lesbos have several political parties, but the most powerful are: *'The Butch Party': An ultra conservative, ultra national, ultra religious, and gun-loving party against Heterosexual American God-fearing marriage (an abomination to the lesbo bear-loving goddess). They support big gay corporations, tax cuts on gym equipments, and girl-on-girl action movies. *'The Femme Party': A bunch of liberals, latte drinkers, hippie free-loving, girly hotmosexuals, who do nothing but whine and complain about the state of the world and like to take walks on the beach and read romantic novels on a winter night close to the fire… *'The Lipstick Party': Once you join them, you will never want to leave… (only girls allowed) Lesbos Religion Yuriism Lilith was the founder of Yuriism, a sacred religion to ‘educate’ girls and lesbian girls into a life of proper education and manners. Their purpose was to become ‘good girls’ or ‘bad girls’ for the lezbian society in an endless cycle of sex and more sex (sex must be strictly only between girls). But mostly it was about girl love that was pure, hot, and exclusive to girls only, AND only between 'girl on girl', which was still hot since we still get to watch (dont worry, we are just spying the enemy). Even thought many guys, boys, fanboys, and men un-american liberal bear-loving hippies wanted to join the yuri lifestyle and to follow "lesbianism" or "The Lezbian Gospel According with Sappho", they were all turned down. Lesbian doctrine and dogma denies entry to men, but some have decided to at least 'let them watch'. But then around last night, it emerged a new messiah that brought Hentainity, and caused a split (the "yuriaspora" or sometimes called the "Hentai Reformation") on the Yuri community. Hentainity The new savior and Messiah was a lolita girl of the name of Konata Izumi, with her romantic partner Kagami Hiiragi. She wanted to establish a new movement that encompassed the teachings of Otaku, Anime, Ero games, Hentai, tentacle monsters, and Yuri into a religion that shouldn’t just be exclusive to just "romance" or a "girlish lifestyle" that corrupts the minds of girls. Konata Izumi found the teachings of Yuriism to be too docile and not radical enough, not only that but the followers of Hentainity supported the heretic belief that men should join the fun (as well as the inclusion of tentacle monsters, since the Civil Alien Act of 2025). But the followers of Yuriism found them to be impure, raunchy, and too hardcore (also the men and tentacles were icky to their taste; if it is non-girl, it is not kosher), so the heretic followers were expelled from the Yuri community. This action backfired, as Hentainity was not just exclusive to lesbians or women but it soon added fanboys, nerds, dorcs, otakus, and others un-american "undesirables". These "undesirables" were welcomed to join their sect with open wallets... eeerr... hearts (but not Yaoi, it is an abominable in the eyes of fanboys, no matter how much money you throw at it). These hopeless nerds and outcasts were given the privilege to join the new religious movement and create annual conventions where they would make their fortune selling hentai games and manga. Thus "The Holy Church of Hentainity" was born… Yaoism But that wasn’t the end for these corrupters of morality and proper behavior, even thought lesbianity and yuriism was becoming more and more popular around the liberal world, not every girl wanted to join their cult. Some even found the idea of doing it with another girl unappealing (Oh noes!!!) but their hearts, minds, and souls were still rotten. There was a small minority of girls that found beautiful boys (bishies) appealing, they even found it hotter if these boys did it with other beautiful boys (disgusting). Because of this blasphemous act, these "impure heretics" were expelled and were branded as heretics. Soon these sick girls formed their own sect called "Yaoiism". The founder was a Bishonen (peace be upon him), who won the hearts and minds of many girls (and boys) who were dissatisfied with Yuriism, Hetainity or Lesbianism all together… ever since its foundation all beautiful boys around the world started to disappear. Because of the blasphemous nature of Yaoiism, it is not believed to be part of the teachings of Lesbianism. External Tubes *A Dummies guide to understand Yuri and Yaoi for Real Americans